Redemption
by Fatal Melody
Summary: No Summary, sorry! I'll come up with one later, but this is an Ahri x OC fic. Rated M for the future / safety.


Redemption

by Fatal Melody

Inspired by Two Steps From Hell

LINE HERE

TIME TO QUOTE MYSELF!

"Sometimes you're on the right track, but you just don't have the fuel you need to get going." –Fatal Melody, 2014

"Life is like a difficult video game. You can scream at it all you want, but that won't make things easier." –Fatal Melody, 2009

**A/N** And here I am writing again. I know I should stop putting off ACS, but this came to me literally in the middle of the night, and I just had to put it down before I forgot in the morning. So there I was, about to fall asleep, when one of my favorite TSFH songs came up; Breathe. I like this song because of the heroic anthem in the middle before going back to a very emotional part. Anyway, I began thinking of different uses for this song, and thought, "This would make a great song to go with a tragic death scene!" And so it was. My mind instantly went to League of Legends, as it is a very awesome game. I started thinking of a new champion specifically for this scenario, and immediately I came up with Kyra. My description of Kyra is that she has shoulder-blade length blonde hair, gold eyes, has a thin stature, and light armor. Basically, she's a speedfreak executioner. Tactics: Destroy all enemies before you before they kill you. Enjoy!

LINE BREAK

DISCLAIMER: LoL is owned by Riot Games.

So, Here. We. GO!

ANOTHER LINE BREAK

Redemption

Prologue: Origins of the Vicious Whirlwind

_Xaphran (Pronounced: SAF-rin), Runeterra; 11 years ago…_

Kyra and her mother ran as hard as they could. The explosions and war cries could still be heard behind them. The initial attack had been brutal, and many were killed in the sudden raid. Nobody knew who they were, where they came from, or what they wanted. All they know was that Xapheran was lost. The fortress city held for almost 2 millennia before that day had come.

The last of the Pliaton Empire, Xapheran was held as the last line of defense, and outlasted every one of the other cities of the Empire. Unknown to Valoran and the surrounding Isles, Xapheran was in the southern hemisphere of Runeterra. It resided on a smaller continent known by the natives as Molraph.

Cries of joy were heard as the raiders that had invaded the fortress city fell, the last of them being run off the walls to their death. The population of the city, reduced dramatically, had been called to a meeting by the General of the Army.

"We are obviously no longer safe behind our walls, or anywhere else in Molraph. We must sail north to the land that those crazed sailors came across," the general explained to the 200 or so remaining people of the city.

"How can we believe that those sailors weren't delusional, huh?" one man asked, causing murmurs to echo through the crowd.

"It's the only option we have left!" he countered, silencing the crowd. "Many people say that a good leader knows when to fight, but I say that a great leader knows when to run," he continued, as people began to agree.

The journey was long and difficult. In the end, only 100 people made it across the waters. Many were starved. They made land southwest of Bandle City. They were greeted by friendly yordles, who gave them food. The group stayed there for a week, when they were ambushed by their enemies from Molraph who had given chase to the fleeing refugees.

The carnage and desolation left behind the army of enemies was horrifying to little 14 year old Kyra. The first one she saw killed was her father. Her heart broke at the sight of her father with his neck slit down the middle, gutted like a pig. She began to see red at that. Most of the survivors had given up. They were captured. The enemies found Kyra being held by her mother. They separated the two, tying Kyra to a chair and forcing her to watch them rape and slaughter her mother, mutilating her alive; forcing Kyra to watch her mother bleed and die. She lost her sanity.

With an unholy scream, she broke the ropes binding her to the chair as her eyes turned from gold to blood red. A pair of Dual chain Kamas formed from nothing in her hands. The following event was described by onlookers only as a whirlwind of blood. A blender throwing around the ingredients to a smoothie mercilessly. No control in the actions. Kyra became a mindless killing machine. After the so called 'blood shower', Kyra buried her parents and fellow Xaphrinians.

That is the gruesome story behind the Vicious Whirlwind. Kyra went on to train for the next 10 years to control her rage-induced fighting style.


End file.
